In the related art, various types of liquid processing apparatuses have been known which perform a liquid processing such as a cleaning, an etching, a plating and a developing of a substrate (hereinafter, also referred to as “wafer”) by supplying a process liquid to a front surface or a back surface of the substrate while holding the substrate in a horizontal state. Further, there has been proposed a technique in which the temperature of the process liquid supplied to wafer W is increased to activate the reaction by the process liquid to make the liquid processing to be easily progressed. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-123393 which discloses a technique in which a process liquid supplied to wafer W is heated while being circulated in the vicinity of a tank which stores the process liquid.